turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Haunted Bicuspid
So I'm guessing someone has their copy of Reincarnations. TR 05:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Exciting! Turtle Fan 11:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, no. However, the discussion on "red-linked" short stories inspired me to take another look at the TPL's catalog where I found The Enchanter Complete available for loan. ML4E 21:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Well, that's good too. :::Hmm, thanks for reminding me. I'll have to get back to bluing up the bibliography later. Turtle Fan 22:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what possessed me to say 1995. Maybe my bicuspid. ;-) ML4E 20:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Huh. Could've fooled me, anyway. Turtle Fan 20:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::De Camp deserves an article as it was his writing that prompted HT's interest in AH. TR 20:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I would not object. Turtle Fan 05:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) This seems like it's a cool story. Jelay14 06:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I quite enjoyed it. ML4E 21:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should wager as to who the original owner of the haunted tooth was. ;) TR 15:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::De Camp! :::Might as well have been since HT doesn't say. The only clues are the date and that it came from a pauper's grave. ML4E 21:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::How very like him. I hope some day people are as coy about concealing his identity even as they try to reveal it. "You know, the guy who wrote all those books about the CSA in WWII?" "Do you mind? We need to rehearse for our Christmas caroling. Now--'On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. . . . '" Turtle Fan 21:45, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::ML4E, does Poe play a direct enough role in the story to rate an article? Turtle Fan 16:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I had considered doing so but it would be more of a literary type outlining Poe references. ML4E 21:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I guess not then. Oh well. Turtle Fan 21:45, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm starting to think such articles would have value here. TR 15:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You know, there are shorts where your enjoyment of the story pretty much hinges on catching the literary references. Turtle Fan 17:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Vincent Price. Jelay14 03:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) EAP Adding to the ancient discussion above, I think it would make sense to give EAP a character article. "In 1850, Edgar Allan Poe's corpse was disturbed by grave robbers, who sold Poe's teeth to Baltimore dentists. One tooth found its way into the mouth of William Legrand, whose subconscious intellect became possessed by Poe's consciousness until the tooth was removed." Plus a suitable lit com. The nature of the story depends on the characters being clueless, but HT leaves no doubt in the minds of readers that the tooth is Poe's.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 08:24, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :This would be pure speculation. Call me clueless but I did not think of the tooth being Poe's until someone else pointed this out. So no, such an article would be inappropriate. ML4E (talk) 14:07, May 4, 2019 (UTC)